


Soma

by BardChild



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Fingerfucking, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Narcotics, Recreational Drug Use, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardChild/pseuds/BardChild
Summary: Zagreus finds Hypnos in Elyisum and decide to get super high
Relationships: Hypnos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 68





	Soma

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have to read Paternity Quest but helpful. Lots of drug use, implied mpreg and weird junk, worship of gods, and Hypnos being a slut.

_ Hypnos and Zag have a existential moment on death, dreams, lust and get high as fuck and bone  _

(NOTE You don't have to read Paternity Quest but it helps) 

Zagreus wasn’t expecting to find Hypnos in the quiet of Elysium. Not that it wasn’t a welcomed sight. The sleepy god was at the fountain, his mind drifting. For a moment, Zag put down Varatha, and approached dozy Hypnos. 

“Well, wasn’t expecting to find you here, how goes it?” 

“Oh, Zagreus. Ah well, better to find me than a soul catcher.” Zagreus chuckled at that as he joined Hypnos, who seemed to be smoking...something. 

“What in Hades are you smoking?” 

“Oh this? Haha,” Hypnos chuckled, using his thumb to light and press it into the bowl. He took a big inhale, and a white cloud emerged from his mouth as he handed the terra-cotta pipe to Zag. “Some rare buds from the surface. I kept a few in storage for whenever I get a break, or a chance to smoke, I guess.”

Zag, being a god of cinder, just used his fingers to burn the buds as he copied Hypnos. He coughed loudly, and passed the pipe back. Hypnos reached into his robes and grabbed more the same green-blue buds to put them into his pipe. 

“Good gods!” Zag coughed again. “That is some… heavy stuff. You said you got this on the surface?” 

“Yeah, a long time ago. I’ve been trying to grow my own stash, but nothing grows in Hades.” There was another exhale of white fog from Hypnos. Zag got the pipe again and took another hit. “So I just try to make it last.”

Zagreus was coughing less after the third hit. He really started feeling the effects, however; his eyes felt bleary as he lounged in the verdant green grace of paradise. He was wrapped in a warm cloud of hazy thoughts as the two just sat in relative silence. Zagreus really liked whatever dreamy plant this was, it felt good and relaxed him, but there was no way for him to traverse on to fight Theseus and Asterius with being intoxicated like this. That did bring up a thought, though.

“Hypnos, I know this might not be an appropriate question-“

“Hey, ask it anyway.” 

“Right.” Zag said, “With regards to what happened with your, uh, pregnancy and the child, was the sire who I think it was?”

A long pause from Hypnos as he scratched his cloudy head. “Oh well, I dunno. I mean I could be anyone.”

“Hypnos, she had horns and hooves.” 

“Could be a satyr.”

There was a long pause after that. Zag had an expression of disgust on his face as he scoffed, tossing his black hair back. “Don’t be crass, you wouldn’t bed one of those crazed goat-men, would you?”

That changed the atmosphere really quick. Zagreus rarely saw Hypnos being serious, but the look on his face looked a bit more firm than he was used to. “What did I say? Have I offended-“ 

“I give comfort for all those who seek it. Everyone deserves a least  _ one  _ good night’s rest.” 

“But really you wouldn’t,” Zag sounded concerned as Hypnos started to take off his big comfy cape and loosen his robes. 

“I always get so overheated when I smoke.” Excellently dodged, sir. 

“Hypnos.” Zagreus looked at him planatively. He heard the old god sigh and shrug off a layer of robing, 

“Asterius liked to look for trouble when he can’t find rest, or when he’s plagued by terrible memories. I help him take the edge off.” 

“So it is true.” Zagreus tried to confirm, but Hypnos just shrugged again while taking another hit. 

“It doesn’t matter whether it's true or not. People come to me whenever they want rest, and sometimes I wind up with a souvenir.” Zagreus heard a bit of sorrow in his voice. He wondered if Hypnos was resentful of being a sleep aid, or if he felt used. Zagreus valued him, however. He valued the softness of him. His gentle eyes, and the comfortable warmth of his company was such a balm. Zagreus knew he wouldn’t fall in love with him, but he would make sure that the friendship was mutual. 

Hypnos just finished with his hit when Zagreus caught him in a kiss. He made a delighted noise while returning the kiss, his eyes falling closed. As the kisses got more intense, Hypnos broke away and licked his bluish lips. 

“Mmmph, let me provide you with a reprieve before you go deal with the King and the Bull.” 

Zagreus didn’t object when Hypnos kissed him, teasing his lips open. Zagreus was already pushing his robes aside and undressing Hypnos, in which the god grunted and grabbed his hand. “Hey, so I am so down for this, but a few things I want to address: I am a child of Chaos, so my uh, parts are not standard, but you knew that already. And if I fall asleep don’t worry you can keep going, just don’t - I dunno - kill me? I don’t want to walk through the House bare-assed. Mother hates it when I do that.” 

Zagreus’s eyebrows flew up at that comment, but he didn’t seem phased by it. His own curiosity was spurred on as he exposed Hypnos’ lavender chest, his fingers smoothed over his pecs and thin, lithe form. 

He was firm to the touch; not muscular, but there was some weight to him. His body was indeed strange. Zagreus tugged on a nipple, rolling it with his fingers. As his touch glided down Hypnos’ smooth belly, a sudden desire to fill it bloomed in his head. He worried his lips thinking about it, but he put the notion aside to fish himself out from his dark trousers. Hypnos coughed at the sight of it. 

“Huh! Well, I guess the pomegranate doesn’t fall far.” He said, cocking his sleepy smile again. Zagreus was going to ask what he meant when Hypnos took off his clothing, giving Zagreus a sight. 

“Oh. Well that is unique, but not at all unattractive.” Zag tucked his head between his legs and let his fingers play with the wet mound. Hypnos had a sizable phallus wrapped in the dusky, blue folds of his own slit. The texture reminded him of a fig. Soft, sticky and hot. Zag’s fingers spread him, exploring while pumping. The noises Hypnos was making were erotic and heavy, shuddering gasps in the still air of the Elysium. He made keening whines as Zagreus engulfed his member, tasting the sticky sweet fluid.

Zag’s eyes flew open when he had it fill his mouth and he pulled away; feeling dizzy and heady, eyes half lidded as every pain from the previous realms faded away. Nothing could hurt him, and every worry that lingered like a burn was soothed. 

_ Oh. Now I understand why Hypnos travels around. My gods… _ It was addictive. Every lash of his tongue and every stroke with his fingers made Hypnos shake and whine. Zagreus knew he wasn’t the one in control. He wanted Hypnos, and Hypnos had him in his hands. 

The sleepy god could feel his body shake with the pleasure but he knew how it worked. The more the gods drank of him, the more they craved him. But he wouldn’t ruin Zagreus on the taste of him. Much like Zagreus he fiddled with the idea of being rounded again, but the child would be doomed to be bound to the Underworld. Maybe, maybe it won’t be the case. Most of his offspring were taken out of Hades before the curse had settled on it.

Musings aside, Hypnos could feel himself reach his climax; his eyes glinted with drowsy lust, pressure building with fierce energy. Hypnos knotted his hands in Zagreus's sooty locks as he drank the first load. Bittersweet and thick in his mouth Zagreus gulped it down, rich and heady it made his head go fuzzy and slow. And he wanted more. 

Pulling away, Zagreus spread Hypnos strange folds, his own cock throbbing at the sight. Of course, then he noticed something.

"Hypnos...are you actually falling asleep?" 

"Yeah," the god yawned, "Just help yourself."

Well then. Zagreus pressed himself against Hypnos’ slit, and the heat off of it was unexpected. He never expected a god like Hypnos to feel warm. He relished it though, the flame footed prince found the texture of him to be exquisite. He groaned, already drugged up from whatever Hypnos gave him; the feelings of pleasure were accelerated, his heart thudded loudly in his chest, the tightness of Hypnos pulling him deeper. Each time he pushed in, he could feel Hypnos squeeze. How asleep was he? Zagreus moved faster, his breath hitching in his chest, eyes heavy lidded and soft. Smoothing his hands all over the god of sleep’s warm body, kissing him all over, craving more of his sweet fluid. Licking his lips, Zagreus pulled Hypnos close to him and pressed more kisses against his cheeks. 

_ Hail the god of dreamers  _

__ _ I invoke you, god restless minds, bringer of sleep, _

__ _ You who are crowned with poppies, you who bring relief to weary  _

_ Bringer nightmares, bringer of visions, opium on your lips.  _

__ _ I call on you Hypnos the Gentle Dreamer _

The prayer came to him, a powerful invocation to Hypnos as he gasped feeling him spill into him. Hypnos yawned awake, his hands wrapping around Zagreus as he thrusted faster and faster. The god emptied into him, and Hypnos relished the fullness. 

“So. Was that your offering?” Breathed Hypnos, relishing the fullness in him and the heat of Zagreus filling him. 

“It just sort of, came out of me. I am sure it was quite melodramatic.”

“No, I liked it. I usually enjoy it when I get worship like that. I think I get a turn now, though.” the drowsy god raised off of him, and Zagreus groaned at the sight of slick and cum dripping out of Hypnos. It was very erotic, and only made Zagreus hunger more for him. He wanted to lap at those interesting tendrils inside of him but that was not before it occurred to him that turn-about was fair play. 

“Oh, yes of course. Only fair.” Zagreus was going to mention something about lubrication, but Hypnos fished a small vial of oil from his robes and rubbed on his fingers. “Dare I ask how you procured olive oil?” 

“Offerings aeons ago, stuff that floats down on the Styx. Just relax.” 

Zagreus kissed him again. With Hypnos now on top, Zagreus relaxed and let himself get stoned. For a moment, he didn’t think about heading to the surface, or even his father. Just being in the present state, feeling the sharp pain and filling burn letting it wash over him as Hypnos took his time pushing his weight into him. Zagreus relished the tight burn, the heft of it. Which was quite strange, from someone as petite and lithe as Hypnos. He pushed, slow and drawn out with each thrust. Taking his time. Hypnos never hurries, never rushes it. He lets Zag savor the build, writhing under him a little. 

“Gods, you’re much larger than I would expect.” Zag grunted. That caught a laugh from Hypnos. His fingers spread against Zag’s chest, his eyes heavy lidded and gentle. He could feel his body tense and shudder, feel him jerk inside of him, pushing and throbbing. Zagreus’ held Hypnos’ gaze, sinking into the softness of it. Kisses weren’t violent or rough, Zagreus had no interest in inflicting any pain on Hypnos. Even he, who relished it, was just as happy being held and embraced as being whipped by Meg. It was then he noticed Hypnos came, biting his lip, body tight against him.  _ There it is.  _ Zag held his shuddering body, jerking with tight powerful thrusts, until Hypnos collapsed on him yawning. 

“I suppose you’re going to go back to sleep again.” For that matter, Zag was really drowsy. He had no idea why he was so sleepy, but he blamed it on Hypnos. 

“Yeah, probably.” Hypnos untangled himself, and with a snap of his fingers he had his clothing back on. “But I think I should wander some more. Oh, and I know you’re kinda light headed right now and feeling super good, but go ahead and drink from the fountains. Can’t have you all woozy when you fight Theseus.” 

Right that, Zagreus got up and floated over to the fountains and took a gulp. His head was instantly cleared. “My word, I feel much more grounded, still ready to take on the two. I can’t imagine it was the buds we smoked that made me feel like that.” 

“No, it's my influence. I tend to uh, be kind of a  _ narcotic;  _ shades like to find me and seek comfort from woes and bad memories.” 

“Is that why Asterius came looking for you?”

There was a pause, and Zagreus noticed the sadness on Hypnos’s face. He crossed his arms and looked down cast as he sighed. 

“Yeah. I can’t be his panacea. He is devoted to Theseus, but he seeks me when Theasus can’t help him. For a moment I made him feel more relaxed.” 

“But at your expense if I recall, you did seem terribly pleased by being with a child?” Zagreus commented, getting his clothing on and grabbing the spear to go back into battle. 

“No. But I have suffered far worse, and as far as the bull knows he is a shade and can’t impregnate anything. Don’t...don’t tell him, Zagreus.” Zagreus headed to the door to go into the next chamber. 

“I won’t. Until next time, I guess.” With that, Zagreus took off leaving Hypnos alone in the fountain. His voice was his only company as he breathed out a prayer. 

_ Hail the flame footed prince _

__ _ I invoke you oh beloved child  _

__ _ Foster son of Nyx, slayer of shades. _

__ _ I praise the son of eternal rebirth  _

  
  
  


END

__


End file.
